


Narcolepsy and cataplexy

by Nct_Svt_Exo_Ateez



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Butt Plugs, Cataplexy, Collars, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom/sub, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Narcolepsy, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Omorashi, Other, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sick Character, Spanking, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nct_Svt_Exo_Ateez/pseuds/Nct_Svt_Exo_Ateez
Summary: Jeonghan suffers from narcolepsy and cataplexy he is the oldest son of the king and queen and is an omega.After his father dies his mother decides to marry Jeonghan off to Seungcheol and Joshua. (Both alpha's)They make it their job to make Jeonghan behave and submit to them. No matter at what costs.The first chapter is also a sort of summary.PolyamoryRough smut (sort of?)PossessivenessArranged/forced marriageBoyxboyGayHurt/comfortHalf of seventeen are brothers.Written by a non-native English speaker.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what narcolepsy and cataplexy is I highly recommend you to google it. Since I am not n expert I won't be able to explain it well. If I say something wrong don't hesitate to point it out and I ill fix it as soon as possible. 
> 
> Seventeen's ages in the story:  
> \- Seungcheol 18  
> \- Jeonghan 18  
> \- Joshua 18  
> \- Jun 17  
> \- Soonyoung 17  
> \- Wonwoo 17  
> \- Jihoon 17  
> \- Seokmin 16  
> \- Mingyu 16  
> \- Minghao 16  
> \- Seungkwan 15  
> \- Hansol 15  
> \- Chan 14
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

Jeonghan has 5 younger brothers: Wonwoo (2nd oldest), Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan and Chan (the youngest).   
Because he is the oldest of the bunch, his mother expects him to be perfect and strong, not sick and an omega.

After their father died, his mother was even more controlling and demanding than before.  
Jeonghan was also left dealing with his younger siblings.  
Of course he missed his father but he was left with no time to grieve as his younger brothers needed him to be their for them.  
The dead of his father was now a little over 2 years ago and 1 year ago he was diagnosed with narcolepsy and cataplexy.

As soon as his mother found out she was furious and did al sorts of crazy things to keep him awake. His attendant Taeyong took care of him when his muscles gave out or when he would fall asleep.  
His mother would command his doctors to keep him awake and when they said they couldn't she took things into her own hands, like using butt plugs to keep him from being able to relax and keep him irritated, ... . When she found out that also couldn't keep him up and only made him lose more focus, she lost her last bit of hope in her son.

When Jeonghan turned 18 and presented as an omega, she used her last resort: Choi Seungcheol and Joshua Hong.

Soon her son would be married and his tasks as prince and future king could be carried out by Seungcheol and Joshua. 


	2. 1 Arranged marriage?

Jeonghans day was going well so far, he didn't feel as sleepy as usual so he was able to get quite some work done. He finished planning next years queensday, so he was looking for his mother for approval. 

Before he could find her his attendant Taeyong came to him saying his mother wanted to see him inside her office. He immediately went there, glad he didn't have to search for her any longer. 

As he arrived he knocked on the door and walked in whitout looking up from the papers he was going to show his mother: "Mother could you sign this, it is the queensday planning for next year that I finished and needs your approval." After he said that he finally looked up from his papers and saw 2 strangers in the room that looked around his age. 

He quickly apologised for interfering and handed the papers to his mother.  
The strangers waived of his apology and introduced themselves as Choi Seungcheol and Joshua Hong. The last one sounded a bit foreign.  
As response he also introduced himself. 

"Very well Jeonghan, now take a seat, we need to have a conversation", said his mom. He quickly sat down on one of the chairs in his mother's office as he was really curious.  
"Jeonghan as you know you are my oldest son, an omega and sick, you've turned eighteen so I decided it is time for you to get married so we can have a strong king as soon as I retire", his mother started explaining.  
"This is why I have invited these two men over Jeonghan, they are going to be your husbands" as his mother continued he felt himself losing strength in his muscles, he realised too late that he was having a cataplexic attack from his heavy emotions. Soon his muscles completely gave out and he slumped in his seat. His mother already expecting the attack, halted her explanation and waited for it to be over with.  
Seungcheol and Joshua both already knew about his diseases so they didn't ask questions either. Joshua did stand up and helped Jeonghan back into a comfortable position so that he didn't hurt his back.  
A little less than a minute later he felt his strength coming back. He was really embarrassed and nodded to his mother for her to continue (not forgetting to thank Joshua).  
"So as I just said Jeonghan you will be marrying them next month. They will move into your room today. I do not want to hear your protests, my decision is final." 

"B-but mother..."

"I said my decision is final, their luggage are being brought to your room. Show them the way and afterwards go study Korean until I send Doyoung to bring these papers back to you. Understood?"

"Yes mother", Jeonghan quietly sighed knowing that starting a discussion is pointless.  
I politely asked Joshua and Seongcheol to follow me and they did. 

Jeonghan awkwardly showed them the way. When they arrived, he saw Johnny and Taeil bringing suitcases into the room. As Jeonghan quickly showed them around the room, he was ready to leave and go study but Seuncheol stopped him:  
"Jeonghan come here for a second"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, so I know this was short but I really wanted to start of this story. So here it is :)  
> It still is a little boring since I have to get the introductions over with bit I promise shit's about to get real soon.


	3. 2 Necklace

In the previous chapter:

He was ready to leave and go study but Seungcheol stopped him:  
"Jeonghan come here for a second"

Let's continue:

Jeonghan was confused and turned towards Seungcheol: "Is something wrong hyung?"   
Earlier Jeonghan had found out that Seungcheol was slightly older than him and Joshua a little younger but that they were all 18 years old.

I told you to come here, not to ask a question", Seungcheol said using a firm tone in his voice.  
Jeonghan lowered his head a little and walked towards Seungcheol, who had taken a seat on the king-sized bed.   
Seungcheol motioned for him to sit down so he did, he had also noticed that Joshua had disappeared into the bathroom that was connected with   
his room. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that Joshua was a quiet person.  
Seungheol showed him a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant that had his and Joshua's name engraved in it,: "We want you to wear this,   
it has an emergency button on the side so when you press it your location will be send to us so that we can come help you.   
Don't worry though, we can only see the location after you press the button so it's not a tracker"

Seungcheol was lying about the last part, as long as Jeonghan would where the necklace they could precisely see were he is.  
He lied because he hoped that that way he could avoid having to force Jeonhan to wear the necklace.

"If you don't want a necklace, we can get a bracelet or choker or something else instead. But this will have to do for now."

Jeonghan was reluctant about the idea of having to carry an emergency-button with him but he agreed because he thought they only wanted the best   
for him. Seungcheol offered to help him put the necklace on, which he gladly agreed to.   
The necklace was quite heavy, but not painfully heavy. He did feel a little uncomfortable having their names engraved on it.   
By the time Seungcheol had put it on him, he also was told how the button worked and that he had to press it 3 seconds for a signal to be send  
to them and 5 seconds for a big emergency.  
Joshua had come out of the bathroom with wet hair. Jeonghan thought he must've showered which than made him realize how long he had been   
sitting there with Seungcheol.  
"Shit! Doyoung must've already brought the papers back while I wasn't there, mother is going to be furious!" Jeonghan exclaimed all of the sudden.  
"Don't curse", was Joshua's immediate response and he looked a little bit mad at Jeonghan.   
"If you're in trouble just say it was my fault, we will see you at dinner in three hours. Now go and I do not want to hear you curse anymore", was  
Seungcheol's response.

Jeonghan quickly left towards his office not wanting to make his mother even more mad, he was just praying that Doyoung covered for him.  
While he was walking he also tucked the pendant of the necklace underneath his sweater so it wouldn't stand out so much.  
He was starting to feel sleepy but had no other choice than ignoring it for now.

When he entered his office his eyes immediately fell on his mother. His mother had a glare on her face: "Jeonghan, care to explain why  
you did not listen to me?" 

"I am sorry mother, I was heading back here but Seungcheol wanted to talk to me", Jeonghan answered truthfully, lying was pointless   
since his mother would see right through him.  
He was really hoping she would leave, he was getting scared that he would fall asleep in front of her.  
"I expect beter behavior from you, I will talk to your fiances about this later for now I expect you to work late to make up  
for the time you wasted." she said standing up to leave the room.  
"Yes mother", and with that she was gone. Jeonghan sighed loudly, he would have to try and stay awake for even longer now. Knowing his mother  
she would at least come by once to see if he was doing is work.

He took a look at the papers that he got back and was happy they were approved, at least that was out of the way now.  
He sat down at his desk and started working again and before he knew it he fell asleep on top of his papers.

Back to Seungcheol and Joshua:

After Jeonghan had left the room, Joshua sat down with Seungcheol: "Did you convince him to wear te necklace?"  
Seungcheol nodded in response, Joshua continued speaking: "Good, how are we going to tell him our rules? Because if he curses again I am definitely   
punishing him."   
"Honestly, I don't know. I don't think he is going to take it very well. I agree on the cursing part though. We should tell him the rules after   
dinner but I don't know how we should bring it up. I don't think he is going to take it seriously without action." said Seungcheol.  
Joshua got up and started passing around the room: "Hmm, you're right we're definitely going to need to take action. But how, I don't  
want to go too far so soon."  
"If he curses again, let's just go with 10 spankings each by hand for now. We could use the over the door handcuffs on the bathroom door and  
a posture collar and leave him standing there with a vibrating butt plug in untill he knows the rules and knows that we're serious about them"  
"Sounds good with me. You should take a shower before dinner though you stink", Joshua grinned at Seungcheol.  
In reply Seungcheol lightly smacked him against his head while he was headed towards the bathroom.

Back to Jeonghan:

Jeonghan woke up dizzy, only a few minutes had passed but his body was desperate for more sleep. He heard a quiet knock on his door: "Come in!"  
As the door slightly opened he saw Chan and as the door opened even more he spotted all his little brothers.   
"Hyung, is it true?", Seungkwan was the first to say something as they al entered. "Is what true?", I can't read you mind Kwannie.  
"He means, is it true that mother is making you marry 2 strangers?", clarified Jihoon with a serious look on his face.  
"Yeah... you'll meet them at dinner I guess", he wondered how they found out so fast but didn't care enough to ask all he wanted was   
to sleep right now.  
"Hyung, you sound tired, do you want me to take over your work for today?" asked his oldest little brother Wonwoo.   
"No you shouldn't, mother is already mad at me for being late and is making me work longer than usual. If she sees you here she going to be furious".  
Chan walked towards him with his arms open and Jeonghan pulled him on his lap to return the hug. His phone alarm went of a few seconds later,   
notifying him that it was time for dinner. "Wonu let's continue talking later okey?", he got no response because Wonwoo knew it wasn't   
a real question and they all left towards the dining hall.   
While they were walking Minghao spoke up: "Hyung, can I also talk to you tomorrow?" Jeonghan didn't expect his question: "Uhh sure come   
find me in my office around 3PM okay?" "Yes hyung" Jeonghan was a little puzzled what Minghao would want to talk about since he didn't like to  
talk much and mostly keeps to himself. He gave his brother a fast hug and they walked in. His fiances were already there, so was his mother.  
Joshua and Seungcheol stood up to greet him and introduce themselves to his brothers. He noticed that they had left a chair open in-between them  
for him to sit.  
He awkwardly went to sit down and his brothers followed his lead and all went to sit down too.

The maids started bringing their food in and after they prayed they all dug in and his brothers started talking to each other.  
Joshua saw his chance to start a conversation se he did: "Hyung, did you like the necklace?" Jeonghan hummed in response: "Yeah, it's really pretty."  
as he spoke he took the golden pendant from the necklace into his hands and twisted it around a little between his fingers. "I'm glad, don't   
hesitate to use the button okay?", Joshua smiled. Jeonghan hummed in response and continued eating, he noticed that Seungcheol was talking to an  
excited Chan. Which could only mean one thing: they were talking about video-games...

Jeonghan yawned, both of his soon to be husbands looked at him but didn't say anything about it. 

Soon after that Joshua felt weight on his left shoulder, he looked and saw Jeonghan peacefully sleeping while using his shoulder as a pillow.  
He nudged Seungcheol to look over, who cooed at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, this chapter was a little longer than the previous one so..  
> Comments and kudos are really motivating so leave those if you want :)


	4. 3 Breakdown

In the previous chapter:

Jeonghan yawned, both of his soon to be husbands looked at him but didn't say anything about it. 

Soon after that Joshua felt weight on his left shoulder, he looked and saw Jeonghan peacefully sleeping while using his shoulder as a pillow.  
He nudged Seungcheol to look over, who cooed at the sight.

Let's continue:

Jeonghan's mother sighed and asked herself what did she did to get such a worthless son that can't even stay awake for dinner: 'Seungcheol and Joshua, could you please come to my office after we finish dinner? Oh and and bring Jeonghan with you.'  
'Of course your majesty', Seungcheol was the one that answered for them. 

Wonwoo was the first person that excused himself to go to his room, and soon his siblings followed.   
The queen stood up: 'Come when you finish eating', and she left the room leaving the three eighteen year olds by themselves.  
'What could she possibly want to talk about?', wondered Joshua aloud followed with a little sigh.   
'I don't know and there is only one way to find out', was Seungcheol's answer.  
'Let's postpone our plans for tonight, Hannie is going to be way to tired, let's only keep the cursing rule for now', Joshua was the softest out of  
the two alpha's, they both knew that. Seungcheol disagreed: 'If we want him to behave and submit it should be hard,   
not easy so we are going to follow the plan Joshua or you can join him and I'll have my fun with you too.'   
Joshua knew Seuncheol wasn't joking, it had happen't before, he got shills when he tought back to that time:  
'Okay but if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you.' Joshua was still hesitant but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.  
Jeonghan moved a little and Joshua used the moment to try to wake him up. That task was easier said than done.   
Eventually Jeonghan stirred, and he bit later he woke up.

When he noticed that he slept on Joshua's shoulder, al his sleepiness was gone in an instant. He was so embarrassed that he turned bright red.  
His spouces chuckled. 'Are you done eating? You're mother wanted us to come by her office', said Joshua while he was trying to hide his grin.  
Jeonghan hummed: 'Do you know why?' 'Nope', was Seungcheol's reply. Jeonghan hummed again: 'Let's go then, she doesn't like to wait.' 

They left the dining room, the queen's office wasn't far away from where they were. So no time for any small talk.   
Jeonghan knocked and after a quick 'Come in!', he opened the door and walked in with Joshua and Seungcheol in tow.  
Joshua and Seuncheol bowed and greeted the queen. 'Sit, we need to have a talk about Jeonghan.' the queen paused until they sat down.   
Jeonghan frowned but kept silent. The queen turned to Seungcheol and Joshua, completely ignoring Jeonghan's frown: 'As both of you may know,   
Jeonghan disobeyed my order of going back to his office to study. He told me that was because of you Seungcheol, is that the truth?'   
Jeonghan interfered: 'Mo~ ' 'Jeonghan silence, I asked Seungcheol not you. Don't be a brat.' Seungcheol gave Jenghan a reassuring look: 'Yes, I had to talk to him about something. I apologize about keeping him from studying.'  
'Very well, now, the reason I asked you here is because I want you to take over Jeonghan's tasks as future kings. Jeonghan clearly isn't cut out to do it, so I hope you two ca~.', the queen was not done speaking but Jeonghan interrupted her: 'What the fuck? Mother, you can't do that! I studied my entire life for this, now you just want to trow that away? I don't even know them and you want me to give them MY work? How could you?!?!', Jeonghan was furious.  
'Stop it Jeonghan! You listen to my orders and that's final!', the queen was yelling at Jeonghan but before she could say something else,  
Jeonghan had stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Seungcheol stood op but Joshua grabbed his hand saying a short: 'I'll go'.   
Joshua bowed quickly to the queen, who just gave a nod and Joshua walked out not forgetting to close the door behind him. 

He was mad, Jeonghan had cursed again against his own mother. He understood that Jeonghan was mad but Seungcheol and him both told him to not curse anymore which he obviously still did. He saw Jeonghan running towards their room, so Joshua didn't have to search the entire castle for him.  
He saw Jeonghan hunched up on the floor, he must've had a cataplexic attack, thought Joshua. He grabbed Jeonghan by his armpits and put him on the bed. Joshua saw it as an opportunity to grab a pair of handcuffs from his suitcase and tied Jeonghan's hands to the bed's headboard with them.   
He took a seat next to Jeonghan and waited until the cataplexic attack over was. After 2 minutes Jeonghan started struggling against the restraints. 'Please don't struggle, you will only hurt yourself', said Joshua. 'Asshole! What do you expect from me?!? Undo the cuffs Joshua!', was Jeonghan's reply.   
Joshua was becoming more mad than before: 'Don't curse omega! I will undo them when I want to. Now be a good boy and wait patiently and quietly until I am back with Seungcheol hyung. Don't struggle your wrists will bruise.' after he spoke he stood up and left the room leaving Jeonghan alone in a vulnerable position.

Jeonghan didn't listen to Joshua and struggled against the handcuffs, trying to wriggle himself out. After a few minutes he felt the skin on his wrists becoming raw and gave up. He felt vulnerable and alone, he was losing everything he ever worked for and wasn't able to do anything against it. So he cried, no he WAILED. All of the build up emotions were let go. He was so disappointed in himself and desperate for comfort. 

Back to Seungcheol:

After Joshua had left, the queen had continued explaining what she wanted him and Joshua to do. Around 10 minutes later Joshua had come back.  
Joshua had apologized for himself and Jeonghan and asked the queen if they could continue this conversation on another day so that they could go back to Jeonghan. The queen agreed as she had said most of what she wanted to say already. 

As soon as they were in the hallway Joshua briefly told Seungcheol what had happened. Definitely not forgetting the part that Jeonghan had cursed again. Joshua knew that Seungcheol was angry too. But both of them didn't expect to hear wails coming out of Jeonghan's and now their bedroom.  
They rushed inside. Joshua immediately went to comfort the boy, he took the boy into his lap and was was muttering praises and stroking his hair.   
Only a few seconds later Seungcheol joined them with the keys and ointment and untied Jeoghan's wrists. Seungcheol took the wrists into his hand and applied the ointment on the already forming bruises. Jeonghan tried to crawl away from the alpha's but he couldn't as they had him securely in their grip. It took a while to calm the boy, his cries had now turned into silent sobs.   
Jeonghan was exhausted and felt horrible, an headache was already forming in his head.   
Joshua had taken Jeonghan and laid him properly down on the bed.   
Seungcheol had gotten up to grab tissues a minute ago and was now drying Jeonghan's tears.

Jeonghan finally had calmed down and quietly muttered: 'I am going to go take a shower.'  
Joshua let him get up and jeonghan headed toward the bathroom.   
Jeonghan was embarrassed about his breakdown.  
The shower was relieving, the warm water was calming to the boy if Seungcheol hadn't knocked on the door asking if he was okay, he would've probably spent even longer in the shower.  
He got dressed in basic/classic pajamas in a dark blue almost black color.  
When he got out of the bathroom Joshua and Seungcheol were unpacking clothes from their suitcases and putting them in the empty closets that he had shown them earlier that day.  
Jeonghan walked towards his nightstand and grabbed his narcolepsy and cataplexy meds, he went back to the bathroom were he filled a glass with water and took them.  
He also took a painkiller for his headache. 

He stiffened when he felt someone breathing down his neck from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while and is pretty short but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)  
> This is also not beta-read so if you spot any mistakes please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think of the story so far :)


End file.
